Pequeña Razón
by Akane Kinomoto
Summary: André ha visto que los cárpatos que tienen compañera actúan algo irracionales, pero está por descubrir la pequeña razón que tienen para hacerlo.


**Pequeña Razón**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga de libros "La Serie Oscura" (Dark Serie) pertenecen a Christine Feeham. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, sólo es un intento de entretener mi limitada imaginación.

~*~

"Tu vida, felicidad y bienestar serán siempre lo primero". O al menos eso indicaban las palabras rituales. Y, sin duda, pese al respeto que les tenía, jamás imaginó que serían tan difíciles de cumplir, pues ¿cómo podía proteger a su compañera cuando estaba, literalmente, dependiendo de ella? Si los otros machos lo vieran... Un repentino rayo cortó sus pensamientos, marcando el final de la batalla que había tenido lugar frente a él. Sus ojos negros observaron a la mujer limpiarse las manos en la blanca energía, para después acercársele.

— ¿Podrás caminar?

La pregunta fue hecha con un leve toque burlón. ¡Ella se estaba riendo de él!

— Por supuesto — Se negó a sentirse ofendido.

Más tarde, resguardados en la profundidad de una caverna subterránea, Roxana, su compañera, curó cada una de las heridas de ambos y se apresuró a salir en busca de alimento totalmente sola. Aquella situación era amarga y graciosa a un tiempo, se dijo con una mueca de disgusto, maldiciendo el ardor de sus heridas. él, que consideraba sagradas a las mujeres, que nunca les hubiera permitido enfrentarse a un vampiro o dejarlas sin su protección, y que, incluso, había desafiado a los otros machos que lo consentían, ¡estaba haciendo todo lo contrario en un solo día! ¡Y pensar que había sentido desprecio por el mismo Lucian, guerrero legendario, quien otorgaba semejante libertad a su compañera!

Aunque, tal vez sus circunstancias pudieran ser una excepción. Después de todo, había sido emboscado por un grupo de cuatro vampiros, y, pese a que él era un cazador experimentado, sus adversarios resultaron ser antiguos, fortalecidos además con el poder de un mago. No era de extrañar que hubiera terminado con heridas lo bastante graves como para impedirle continuar luchando, incluso podría apostar a que ninguno de los otros cazadores se había visto en una situación tan desesperada.

Y entonces, cuando se encontraba midiendo las opciones para huir a toda velocidad, Roxana había aparecido, reprochándole furiosa por haberla dejado atrapada en una cueva con fuertes salvaguardas, y encargándose de terminar la batalla sin muchos problemas.

Suspiró con cansancio. Si cualquiera de sus hermanos guerreros lo descubría, no le iban a permitir olvidarse del asunto en lo que restara de su existencia.

— Seguramente no lo harían — le confirmó una voz, sonando divertida — No te preocupes por ellos, yo no te dejaré olvidarlo, André.

— No molestes mujer — espetó, deseando que su tono no evidenciara su repentina preocupación.

Ella se río de su fatídico intento, demostrando ser ya una sombra en el interior de su mente.

— Estás débil, no asustarías ni a un gatito — a pesar de la burla, estaba ansiosa por su bienestar.

Interiormente complacido por ser el motivo de su inquietud, tomó la sangre que ella le ofrecía, observándola con atención. Era una cazadora muy hábil. Debía reconocerlo. Le hacía honor al antiguo linaje de los Buscadores de Dragones, al cual pertenecía.

Sin embargo, verla luchar le había provocado un auténtico acceso de pánico. Jamás en su vida había tenido tanto miedo, y es que antes nunca había tenido algo que perder. Pero ahora estaba ella, la luz para su oscuridad y la razón de tantas batallas, oscuridad y soledad.

— Tengo que hacerlo, André — le susurró, leyendo sus pensamientos. — Sabes que necesito hacerlo.

¡Qué el Cielo lo ayudara! Porque lo entendía. Había compartido sus recuerdos, el lúgubre camino de una vida llena de dolor, miedo y abusos de todo tipo. Había maldecido hasta cansarse a todos los que le habían hecho daño. Y se había jurado protegerla. Más allá de una necesidad grabada en su sangre y de las palabras rituales, quería hacerlo porque la amaba. Pero, era precisamente por ese amor que comprendía su arraigada necesidad de justicia, de sentirse útil, de tratar de librar al mundo de tantos monstruos como fuera capaz.

— Creí que ya tenías suficiente de los chicos malos — le dijo, cerrando suavemente la herida de su muñeca.

— ¿Y tú no? — Ella le sonrió — ¿Me dejarás ayudarte la próxima vez?

Suspiró nuevamente antes de asentir con un gruñido. Podría matar por esa sonrisa.

No importaba lo fuerte que gritara que las mujeres debían ser protegidas, ni su código genético o sus costumbres sagradas. Si antes no lo había entendido, ahora lo hacía: Permitir que una compañera luchara iba contra todo lo que creían los hombres de los Cárpatos, pero no todos tenían esa sonrisa, esa pequeña razón por la cual podían asegurar que continuaban vivos, maravillosamente vivos. Y si se sentía capaz de matar por ella, y si sabía que no podría vivir sin ella ¿qué más daban un par de batallas de vez en cuando?

**Fin**

**Notas:** Realmente ningún personaje masculino de esta serie es agradable cuando están sin compañera, porque se portan bastante arrogantes y mandones, pero todos cambian cuando encuentran a "la otra mitad de su alma" por lo que no creo estar cometiendo un OoC grave. Comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos :)

~*~Akane Tsukiyo Kinomoto~*~


End file.
